


"Let's take a five-minute break"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Drabble and a Half, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Patton and Remus bake and Patton has a minor meltdown.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	"Let's take a five-minute break"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Everything was going fine this time. The cookie batter looked right, they had triple-checked the ingredients and now they only had to put it into the fridge to cool for an hour.

Remus was in a good mood, even joking over prior two failed attempts at the chocolate chip cookies. Everything was fine.

So, why felt Patton like he would begin to cry any second now?

“Poppy Pappy? You good?”

Patton looked up from the kitchen counter. Met Remus’s eyes and opened his mouth to answer only for a whimper to escape.

Immediately, Remus stood by his side, cheeks cupped in his hand and a sloppy kiss placed on his forehead.

“Hey baby! Hey. It’s okay. We’ve got it now. Let’s take a five-minute break.”

Patton leaned against Remus’s chest.

“I’m sorry for messing up” Patton cried.

Remus had none of it and trapped his boyfriend cuddling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
